In a related communication technology, under the scenario of concurrence of call media and content, a user can browse, while listening to or watching call media, content associated with the call media. For example, the user can browse social network information of the opposite party on a terminal screen in the calling process between two parties; or the user can browse an illustrated multimedia content associated with call media in the voice access process to a call center.
Under some scenarios, the user may control routes and progresses of the call media and the content. For example, during an Interactive Voice Response (IVR), the user may listen to voice menu information and presses a key to trigger display of a next menu. The user may browse the associated content, and may perform a mouse click operation to acquire and browse further detailed information under a certain entry.
The call media and the content experienced by the user simultaneously are associated with each other, and have respective routes and progresses.
However, it is difficult to maintain synchronization between call media and content associated with the call media in a related communication technology.